


hands tied

by margosfairyeye (Skittery)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittery/pseuds/margosfairyeye
Summary: Michael gets handcuffed to the bed and treated to a show.-- --Fill for Kinktober Day 25: Bondage & Day 26: Stripping
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	hands tied

Alex clipped the cuff around Michael’s wrist, letting it dangle between his wrist and the intricate wrought metal headboard he’d picked up on a whim. “How’s it feel?” he asked breathlessly. He was fully clothed and kneeling next to Michael, who was completely naked, both wrists cuffed to the headboard, and his cock hard against his thigh. 

“Like a regular Saturday night,” Michael quipped, and Alex rolled his eyes fondly. Michael tugged lightly at the cuffs, like he was trying to see how strong they were, even though both of them knew he could be out of them in a matter of seconds if he wanted to. “Good, it feels good.” 

Alex nodded, and climbed off the bed, walking to the foot of it. Even though Michael was more than able to get himself out of the cuffs, Alex knew he wouldn’t unless he needed to, and otherwise, Alex was in charge. It made Alex’s chest feel warm, to see the proof of Michael’s trust in him. 

And Michael looked  _ good _ , lying there with his cock hard and his wrists bound. Alex was already hard, just from putting on the cuffs, and seeing Michael get excited about this was reassuring in the best way. Alex could hardly wait to get his hands on him. 

But first he had to even the playing field. Alex took a breath and started to unbutton his shirt slowly. “Look at me,” Alex said, and Michael’s eyes snapped to him, breathing hard already. “I’m going to strip for you, and then I’m going to fuck you, okay?” 

Michael nodded, licking his lips. 

It felt ridiculous to take his clothes off this slowly, to linger on each button and slip the shirt slowly down his arms—except that Michael was eagerly drinking in the sight, his eyes black with lust and fixed firmly on Alex. He started to unbutton his pants, swaying a little bit, trying to really make it a show for Michael, while he couldn’t do anything but watch. Michael whined as Alex rubbed his hands over his own thighs, teasing Michael without even touching him. 

Alex went back to the zipper on his pants, unzipping it languidly, and without looking away, Michael tilted his head to the side. Across the room, Alex’s laptop (which had been sitting there, asleep) turned on and the keys started moving on their own. Alex raised an eyebrow and Michael grinned. Music suddenly blared through the speakers, slow beat and blaring horns. 

Alex paused with his zipper down. “Did you pick me a song to strip to?”

Michael grinned. “I made you an entire playlist. This is hot as hell and we’re definitely doing it again.”

Alex wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or forget the slow undressing and jump Michael immediately, but he did neither, simply pulled down his pants slowly, moving his hips slightly to the music, trying not to feel self-conscious. It was easier when he focused on Michael instead of what he was doing—on the hungry look in Michael’s eyes, on the way his cock twitched when Alex moved, on the way his lips were wet and parted, just waiting for Alex to kiss them.

Stepping out of his pants and leaving them in a pile on the floor, Alex pulled up his undershirt, one hand holding up the fabric around his neck while the other ran across the newly revealed skin. Alex rubbed his thumb across his nipple and moaned, and he didn’t miss Michael’s answering whine. 

“Not fair,” Michael said, “that I have to watch you touch yourself when I can’t touch you.”

Alex smiled, stripping off the shirt and dropping it on the ground and rubbing both his nipples just for Michael’s reaction. “I can stop,” he offered, panting a little, “If you want.” Michael shook his head rapidly and Alex pinched one of his nipples, groaning as it hardened into a little nub. 

Left with only his boxers, Alex worked them off slowly, exposing his hips and his ass with slow rolling motions. Michael whined, and Alex pulled his cock free of the boxers, letting the fabric slide down his legs, stroking himself slowly a couple of times to make Michael whine again. 

Then Alex had to sit, and remove his prosthesis, although he was distracted by Michael whining and squirming on the bed behind him, by the way Alex could feel Michael’s eyes on him, waiting anxiously for Alex to turn around and touch him. 

Alex crawled up the bed, hovering over Michael, just enough that Michael couldn’t rock up high enough to touch him. Alex touched the skin of Michael’s wrists very lightly, reveling in the novelty of the situation, and then stroked Michael’s hair back from his forehead. Michael looked up at him with adoration, and Alex crashed their lips together, licking into Michael’s mouth and kissing him deeply. 

“What do you think?” Alex asked breathlessly, pulling away and kissing Michael’s neck. “Should I make you watch while I touch myself? Or should I open you up and fuck you the way I know you want me to?”

Michael swallowed, and Alex licked at his throat. “Either? Either is good.”

Alex grinned, and pulled back, leaning over to the side of the bed and grabbing the bottle of lube they’d pre-staged on the bedside table. Making sure Michael was watching, he slicked up his fingers and pressed one against Michael’s ass, stroking lightly over his hole. Michael groaned, pulling against the cuffs. 

Sliding down on the bed, Alex pressed a finger torturously slowly inside Michael, kissing the insides of Michael’s thigh as he did. Michael moaned, leaning his head back against the headboard, licking his lips. Alex stroked his finger softly inside Michael and watched Michael’s cock jump, inches from Alex’s face. Alex’s own cock was aching to be inside of Michael, and he pressed his hips down onto the bed, rubbing against it very carefully. 

“If you cum on the bed and not—fuck—not me, it’ll be a tragedy,” Michael said breathily, and Alex laughed. 

“Don’t worry.” Alex pressed a second finger inside of Michael. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

Michael moaned as Alex rubbed his fingers over Michael’s prostate, precum dripping from Michael’s cock onto his stomach. Alex sucked hard on the skin of Michael’s thigh, leaving a bright bruise as he fucked into him with three fingers, making Michael thrust his hips up uselessly, the cuffs clicking as Michael pulled against them. 

“Fuck me or let me touch,” Michael whined when Alex had fucked him open with his fingers, when his thighs were dotted with love bites. 

Alex smirked, pulling his fingers out entirely, and licking a stripe up Michael’s cock. Michael’s whine turned into a groan. “But you’re being so good,” Alex said, sucking on Michael’s cock in between words, “letting me touch you the way I want to. Letting me finger you so I can fuck you the way I want to. The way  _ you _ want me to.” 

Michael replied with a moan and Alex pulled Michael’s legs up, scooting forward to line his cock up with Michael’s waiting hole. Alex pressed forward slowly, kissing Michael as his cock teased Michael’s entrance. He wasn’t expecting the push from behind, and it knocked him forward into Michael, pressing his cock in deep all at once. 

Alex moaned, the heat of Michael all the more overwhelming with how quickly his cock had sunk inside from the unexpected and invisible push. 

“Look, no hands,” Michael said, grinning and wiggling his fingertips above the cuffs. 

“That’s cheating,” Alex replied roughly, licking his lips, and Michael raised an eyebrow cockily. 

Alex pulled his hips back slowly, dragging his cock out of Michael, and then pushed back in roughly. Michael moaned and Alex grinned, doing it again. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Alex asked, pulling out slowly and then thrusting into Michael hard again. “You could have just asked.” Michael nodded and Alex sped up his motions, fucking Michael hard and fast. One of Michael’s hands closed into a fist, grabbing at nothing, and Alex kissed him. “You like this, Michael? Like feeling me fuck you hard while you’re tied to the bed? Want me to fuck you hard until you cum? Want to feel me cum inside of you?”

Michael moaned, nodding, and Alex kissed him frantically, fucking him with an unforgiving rhythm. Alex pulled himself back, aligning their bodies in the way he knew would have his cock hitting Michael’s prostate. He fucked Michael hard, until Michael was panting, his fingers grasping at air, his face flushed and his cock leaking against his stomach. 

“Fuck, Alex,” Michael moaned, “I need to cum.”

Alex breathed in sharply, trying to keep himself from cumming yet, even though the desperate tone in Michael’s voice was pushing him incredibly close. “No hands,” he echoed, grinning when Michael whined. “You can cum like this, right, Michael?”

Michael looked at Alex with raw, lust-filled desperation, and Alex was filled with a warm amazement that Michael could take such good care of him and could also trust Alex to do the same, to make Michael feel good, to take care of Michael. It didn’t matter if it was soft, slow sex, or if it was filled with teasing and desperation like this was, being with Michael always just made Alex feel loved. 

“Cum for me, Michael,” Alex said quietly, thrusting hard, looking into Michael’s eyes. 

Michael cried out as Alex fucked him with especially rough thrusts, pulling hard against the cuffs as he came, his cock untouched. Alex grinned, slowing his thrusts, balancing so he could put a hand on Michael’s cock, working him through it. Michael let his head fall back against the headboard, breathing hard and whining every time Alex touched his cock. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me.” Michael moaned at the praise and Alex stopped moving, leaning forward to kiss him, all messy tongue and lips. 

“What about you?” Michael asked, sounding sleepy, squeezing around Alex’s cock. Alex groaned at the sensation and then pulled out, immediately regretting the loss of the feeling of Michael around him. 

Alex sat back, putting his hand on his cock and stroking himself slowly. “Look at me,” Alex said, even though Michael hadn’t taken his eyes off him. Alex swallowed, trying to drag this out, even though his cock was aching and he felt desperate to cum. “You look amazing, Michael—with your hands cuffed, covered in your own sweat and cum. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, and I get to be with you, and it’s so fucking amazing.” 

Michael smiled warmly, and Alex tightened his grip on his cock, stroking himself furiously. Michael  _ did _ look amazing—debauched and beautiful, and Alex felt overwhelmed by it. 

“ _ You’re _ amazing,” Michael said, still sounding sleepy, but his eyes alert and locked on Alex. He took a shaky breath. “Fuck, I want you to cum on me, Alex, please.”

Alex groaned, his legs starting to shake as he squeezed his cock one final time before he came, adding his cum to the mess on Michael’s stomach. 

Alex collapsed forward, leaning against Michael, feeling drained and warm. He knew the mess would be on his stomach now, too, but he was too happy and satisfied to care—they could clean up later. Alex nuzzled into Michael’s neck, pressing soft kisses against his throat. He pulled himself up after a moment, kissing Michael and then unlocking the cuffs, rubbing and kissing Michael’s wrists as they came free. 

“Everything feel okay?” Alex asked as Michael rolled his wrists. 

Michael grinned sleepily, wrapping his arms around Alex as they lay down on the bed together. “Everything feels good,” Michael said softly, nuzzling his head against Alex’s chest, and Alex smiled into his hair. 

“Good.”


End file.
